Pokemon Drew and May Love life
by WarAngel Master
Summary: The story begin with a young boy name Dray, The Master of Pokemon. He have to face the a lot of battles but what it take to be a hero to save from evil? Find out on this story. I hope i have followers at least.


Drew and May

Love life

Me: Hey guys WarAngel Master with Drew and May.

Drew: Why are we here?

May: Yeah why are we here?

Me: Well your here because I want to see if Drew can admit that the rose is not her pokemon.

Drew: *blush* well um...

May: *blush* It's true Drew.

Drew: Yeah it is.

May: Aw Drew.

Both of them kiss

Me: Woah get a room but let's do the disclaimer any way beside I have to do the Paul and Dawn. Any way let's do it.

May: WarAngel Master doesn't own Pokemon and Dragon Ball z she only own Dray and she hope she did but I hope she did not.

Me: Hey that was rude. But I have to agree with her but let's get not involve into this.

Drew: Can we do it right now!

Me: Okay, eshh but I see you at the end of the story.

One day, May was a top coordinator and Drew too. There are both in love but they don't want to tell there feelings. So they keep it a secrets. When is a very cold night a boy who have green eyes look like Drew. He have no name and he is a Orphan from the foster home and he is scare of Pokemon. The little boy can not speak but only Pokemon speak. Drew knock the door to see May. May open the door and say Drew what are you doing here, it cold outside? I just come by to see you that all he said. Oh, come on in Drew she said.

Thank you May you are a really good friend to me. When the boy was training with legendary Pokemon to be strong. The boy was tired so Zapdose help him and put him a safer place. May and Drew look at the window and saw a little boy who is hurt. Both of them go outside. May pick up the boy. May say the boy was hurt bad and the boy wake up and Drew saw the eye look like him. She say the boy eyes is green just like you. He say yeah he does. Lets put him in the house and rest him. When the boy wake up he say pika pika pika. The boy don't know how to speak she said. I know let's teach him how to speak Drew said.

Good idea Drew, lets teach him May said. Both of them say yeah. when the boy speak now, he say thank you for teaching me to speak Drew and May. hey no problem man that what we do best Drew say. May say what is your name? I don't have a name guys. hmm, I have a name for you, how about Dray, May said. Why Dray, Drew say. Because it's a nice name Drew she said. Oh, yeah point taken He said . So Dray it is, so why are you outside May said. You see I was training to be a Master of Pokemon and the legendary Pokemon are training me to be a best Master of Pokemon. Ohhhh, that's why you are hurt Drew said. Hey Drew it time for school May say. What is school ? he said. Both of them say you don't know what school is?

Nope, I never go to school beside anyway how come I was trained by legendary Pokemon. Hmm I have a idea, let's put you in school Dray May said. Good idea May let's put him to school Drew said. Okay he said. When they are in school the girl name Misty and the boy name Tracey who are both coolest kid in school and everybody are scare of them expect for him. Misty is a greatest fighter around the world and she is a bully. When Misty saw May and Drew, she say hey loser who is the little boy? My name is Dray he said. Wow that a boring name Misty said. What is boring is Dray said. You have to be kidding me right. Nope, not at all he said, and speaking of all, we have to go to class now Dray said. When school was fun for Dray he learn all about Pokemon and how they made them strong. When the bell ring it time to go home.

When there is a meeting everyone go to Misty and she say who wants to fight me. Everybody was scare expect for Dray he say I will fight you. Everybody say your kidding me right. Yes I'm not kidding he said. All right kid let's I fight you. He said thank you Misty. Tracey say let the fight begin. All right I use the ka-me-ha-me-ha wave that every body that they cannot do.

Misty say it took me fifty years to learn that move, so get ready to die. When Misty use the move Dray say ka-me-ha-me-ha and then he learn in one day and one second. All the student was impress the move that he did.

When the fight is over Misty say I defeat you. Oh, yeah the weak voice and a never give up. But that's impossible that my strong move how a little boy is that strong maybe because he trained with somebody or his tail? Tracey say you should rest Misty beside you are wasting your energy. Oh, thank you Tracey Misty say. Hey, kid the fight is not over, your lucky that you are alive but next time you will die. But, still how come you do the ka-ma-ha-ma-ha wave in one day. I don't know the last thing that I remember that my master say the move was long that I learn over the last 50 years or 100 years I can understand what he is saying but my master say my tail is special to me and it help me to get stronger. Misty say hmm that's why? So anyway we should go home right now Dray said. when they got home May say how come your tail is special to you Dray will you see when I was a baby my master told me that my tail have a hidden power that I don't know Dray said. By any chance that how you were in the forest Drew said? Dray say when I was a baby, I was crying in the forest and then Cobalion saw me crying and he calm me down. When I first meet Virizion she teach me fear and Terrakion to me how to sense the energy. Cobalion teach me how to be a Master of Pokemon. You see when I was training way to hard and my power was way over the chart Dray said. Oh that's why you are so strong, Drew said.

You know I wish I have a family you know to play with somebody and really care about me a lot Dray said. Hmm we can be partners and trained to be a trainer and coordinator or M"aster of Pokemon. Really, thanks guys you are a true friend. When they were training to be something. He was not giving up and keep pushing. May say you are pushing too much. I know I'm pushing to much but Master of Pokemon never quit. when training is over he ask Drew and he say Drew do you like May Dray said. Drew blush and say um... yes I do like her but if I tell her she will freak Drew said. hmm... that a good secret you should really keep that Dray said. When Dray was talking to may he say May do you like Drew he said. May blush and say hmm... yes I do like him but if I tell him he will freak. Hmm... that a good secret you should really keep that Dray said. Hey guys I found a lake Dray said.

Let's go May said. When Dray is tired he was asleep under the tree with May and Drew. Drew say um May do you like me Drew said? May blush and say um yes I do like you Drew and I love you very much. Drew blush and say thank you May and I do love you. When they look at each other eyes, close and then they kiss for a few seconds and broke apart. Dray was awake and say did you guys kiss? Both of them blush and say yes? Wow, you did it guys, you tell each others feeling and it not like you are getting marry or something Dray said. Both them blush. Let's go home May said. I don't have a home guys remember Dray said. I know, how about you can stay with us May said. Great idea May Drew said. Thanks you guys you are the best Dray said. When they went to sleep. It is school time again and Misty is still here to bully somebody. Misty say hey losers what are you doing here in the school yard and you are not allow to go in there anymore and the other student are not allow ether. Why would you do that and beside anyway who ever got that by now May said. Will are you scare of me Misty said. Both of them is scare but Dray has no fear at all. But it doesn't make any sense everybody is scare me but this little kid is not scare Misty said. I don't know my other master teach me about getting over your fear and don't be scare at all Dray said. Wow I can't believe it that little boy stood up to me and not a coward and learn the move in one day and it look like you are a alien or something. A alien from a mystery voice. What all of them said. Dray say who are you?

My name is Gohan and I believe that he is a sayin from a different planet. Oh that make sense because he learn the ka-me-ha-me-ha in one day Misty said. Wait, he did in one day, my dad and my brother did that too but he have to come with us and he have to be trained very hard Gohan said. When they see Picoocle saw us I was brave and he say hey brat what are you doing here picoolce say. Hey I'm no brat and I am not scare of anything and I can beat the sayins Dray say. Hmm, the sayins is coming today so both of already picoolce said. When the sayins is here Vegeta and Nappa are here to fight.

Vegeta saw a tail from Dray back and he say Tarble son and he is alive all this time but I thought he was destroy be his planet with or maybe both of them surive. Hello, Vegeta are you going to fight Dray said. I decide not to fight you because Dray father is alive and he can't remember and I remember because he is my nephew. what everybody say. Now I remember my dad save me from the planet was destroy by a guy name king cool and his brother and I surive from it Drew said. Hey I know I have a tail too with me that mean you will see your dad again Dray Gohan said. Yeah that will be great to see my dad and I can't wait to meet him Dray said. When they see a space home he saw his dad and was happy and say daddy I miss you so much I thought I never see you again. my son is everybody and its true Tarble said. So my brother and my nephew ready to trained Vegeta said ?

Yep, we are ready but first gohan how about you would like to trained with us Dray said? Sure I will like to gohan said. When training is over they go back to space and Gohan is at home studying as normal and Vegeta and Goku become friends and enemy, Bulma gave birth to her son Trunks. Goku say hey if you have a son, you can trained him to be a super sayin and my other son Goten is super sayin a ready. Hmm it good to have a son but your other so Gohan? Gohan is in high school right now and the girl name Videl is always follow him around the place. hey guys this is my son trunks and he is 4 years old Bulma said. Trunks say hello, nice to meet you. Hmm, Bulma you should trained him to be a fighter goku said. I can't Goku besides he is to young to trained Bulma said.

When they are talking Trunks was wondering off in the woods and Vegeta follow him to see what he is doing. Trunks say a great fighter eh, hmm, energy blast ah, ouch that hurt but a sayin never quit and of course I am half-sayin, okay again energy blast, hey I almost got the hang of it, energy blast, oh no, sorry Mister I did it see that. Vegeta say hey kid you are half-sayin are you? Yes, yes I am I want to be a great fighter just like Goku and Goten and Gohan and you and my mom told all about you and you were a prince of sayin and its so cool and a sayin look a the full moon but you have to control the ape and you are the greatest sayin of all time Trunks said. Wow, no one ever say something nice to me, but practice your energy beam kid and you should keep that secret from your mom or else you are in big trouble Vegeta said.

Son you just use your first power, but you were with Vegeta training and you are to young to be a fighter and you don't have to disturb vegeta ever again got it mister Bulma said. it okay Bulma, Trunks was practicing to be a fighter and I was training him to be a sayin and he told me and the best of all he was that not bad when I was a kid my dad say to me about kids want to fighters just like their father and the son was growing up to be like his father Vegeta said. Thanks dad I mean mister but you treat me like a father Trunks said. Bulma was happy and say Vegeta how about you will like to stay with us and you can teach him how to be a great fighter. Vegeta say sure why not bumla and it okay if you like to get marry some day? Umm... Vegeta I will like to and Trunks this is your father now.

Yeah this is great, now dad do you think Dray should be in a real family like Drew and May trunks said. Yeah I suppose to take her back now and of course they take care of him Dray said. Yeah they take care of me as a family and they do like each other, you know what, I am going back to May and Drew to be my family.

When Dray is back anyway, Misty is the ruler now and now he is going to challenge Misty in disguise as a worker. Misty say hey you there what is your name. You don't know my name wow Misty do you think you can't not remember me Dray said. Who are and how do you know my name Misty said? Umm... because I hear your name before Dray said. Okay fair enough and he guys you are to lazy and I am doing the ka-me-ha-me-ha wave at May and Drew and you are going to die now Misty said. Oh no both of them said! no, don't do it Dray said. Dray take off his disguise and say ka-me-ha-ma-ha. It can be no it can Misty said. That right I return to beat you and become a Master of Pokemon Dray said. May say Dray I'm glad you are here we were worry about you. Drew say yeah I thought you are not coming back. Yeah, you see, you take care of me as a family and you treat me as a son right? Dray said. Yeah because we care about you both of them said.

Thanks guys you are a true friend and a true family and I am going to finish this battle on Misty, alright let the battle begin Dray said. When the battle begin Dray was almost out of energy and then Misty say ha you are a loser ha, ha, ha and then a strike of a heart is beating to fast on his armor and Misty heard it and say what is going on here and then he turn into a giant ape and it out of control and she is defeated it. When the full moon is gone May carry Dray he was asleep Drew was behind her rocking, they were home.

Everybody is here because Drew will make a announcement about something special to May. Drew say I will like to make a announcement. May Maple you been with me ever since we first meet. Through out rivalry to friendship I have feeling for you ever since and I promised that I'll be there no matter what. I was trying to say is will you marry me May? May say yes I will Drew. May kiss Drew on the lips. Dray say what is going on here. We got marry and of course we decide to adopt you we are glad to call you son May said. Thank you very much mom and dad I'm finally adopt by you Dray said. When they got marry and adopt they are a family right now. This the story how May and Drew Marry and adopt a little boy and never forget the memory they had.

The End.

May: That was awesome WarAngel Master!

Drew: Yeah it was. I hope you make a great hit some day.

Me: Thanks guys, well that's it guys so this is WarAngel Master here and I'll see you next time. Bye and see you later


End file.
